


The Guardians of Overwatch

by SpaceGhostAceGhost



Category: Destiny (Video Game), Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-13 07:39:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9113098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceGhostAceGhost/pseuds/SpaceGhostAceGhost
Summary: Essentially a crossover





	1. Newbies

"Uh...Bayne? You okay?" Ariana waved her hand in the Exo's face, trying to wake him. He batted the hand out of his face and groaned. 

"What happened?" His eyes flickered as they reactivated. 

Ariana shook her head. "I have no idea." The hunter said quietly. "It looks like we were...I dunno, teleported somewhere? Those Vex...they're more advanced than we thought."

Bayne-66 surveyed the area around them. "We're in...Japan? I thought this place was destroyed." They were in what looked like the courtyard to an old Japanese palace, filled with sakura trees with their pink petals falling to the ground. 

The pair immediately went into attack mode when they heard gunshots and shouts from out in the distance. Bayne readied his shotgun and Ariana her Scout rifle. 

"Watch your six, Hunter." Bayne warned, charging in the direction of the commotion. Ariana sprinted behind him, stopping to look through the scope of her rifle every now and then. 

The two stopped when they entered a doorway, revealing the source of the gunshots. She hadn't noticed the Guardians yet, but a women with oddly blue skin was perched behind a railing, looking through the scope of a sniper rifle. 

Bayne held a finger to his mouth, signaling Ariana to be silent. He pointed at the woman, and the Hunter nodded, creeping out and approaching her. 

Widowmaker suddenly jumped from her nest and turned to the intruder, firing a volley of bullets. Ariana yelped and leapt for cover, just barely evading. 

"I guess a truce is out..." Bayne grumbled. He got out of his hiding spot and aimed his rifle, firing the entire clip in the sniper's direction. She dropped to the ground, quickly overwhelmed by the two.

Ariana looked around worriedly, aware of the noises that indicted others knew something was wrong here. "We should go." She urged, looking at the Titan. Bayne nodded, and the two sprinted out the door.

The Guardians were cut off from escape by a woman in an overcoat, who blasted them on sight with some kind of freezing gun. Ariana jumped up over her while Bayne shoulder-charged directly into the blast, throwing the girl back and slamming her against a wall. 

"Nothing personal. You got in the way." The Exo muttered to the dazed girl. 

Ariana and Bayne split up, because apparently these guys didn't plan on leaving them alone. "I'll find a rendezvous point. Let's deal with these guys first." Bayne instructed through his Ghost.

\----------------

"Ariana, there's an archer setting up shop on the rooftop to your left. He's aiming right for you." Ghost warned. Ariana nodded and double jumped over to the roof, putting several bullets into Hanzo, and fleeing. 

\-----------------

Bayne found himself at a dead end. "Bayne. There's something fast approaching us. I can't keep up with it."

As if on cue, a blue blur of light zipped up in front of the Exo, revealing itself to be another young woman, with an odd glowing device on her chest. "Where d'ya think you're going, love?" The girl said, with a thick British accent.

Bayne fired his shotgun at her, but she zipped off in another blur of light, and reappeared behind him. He reacted by throwing a punch, causing her to evade again, this time she fired two small pistols, letting out a burst of several bullets made of blue energy. They bounced off Bayne's armor, doing little damage as he jumped into the air, and fired his Auto rifle at the woman. She zipped to the right and quickly scaled the building, Bayne Lifting himself up as well. 

After scouting the area for a solid minute, Bayne growled in frustration. "Ghost, where did that...lady go?" He asked. The tiny mech scanned for a moment. 

"I don't know...I'm picking up odd energy readings...but I can't track them. Weird." 

\------------------

Ariana hauled ass over the rooftops, running from the two flying women that were tailing her. 

"JUSTICE RAINS FROM ABOVE!" The two shouted. Ariana heard the familiar sound of rockets being launched, and quickly jumped off the rooftop, hitting the pavement below with a thud. Looking up, Ariana could see that a massive explosion nearly destroyed the building she had been on. She threw a smoke bomb down at her feet, and it cloaked her with invisibility upon detonation. The Hunter ran down an alley, trying to get as much distance between her and them as possible. 

\--------------

Bayne swore silently as he looked over the edge of the building he was on, seeing a giant of a man wielding a massive hammer slowly walking down the street below. He however, retracted his swear when he found his Super was charged.

"Okay Ghost" He whispered. "Any way we don't get in a fight here?" 

The mech beeped quietly. "Not that I can think of. Unless you want to try to talk to him." Ghost sighed. "Though that, regarding our previous encounters here, will probably end with you getting smashed by his hammer." 

The Exo growled quietly and tossed a grenade over to the building adjacent, landing on the side and blasting the giant with a bolt of lightning. Bayne backed away from the edge, then took a running start, jumped off, and activated Fist of Havoc. He slammed his fist into the ground, causing a massive Arc shockwave the launched the huge man a few dozen meters away. Bayne roared in triumph and tossed another grenade at the man, before sprinting down between the other building. 

\----------------

Ariana checked her radar, seeing no red, meaning no one was around within a good distance. She let out a sigh, dropping down onto her rear. The Awoken tried to catch her breath, reloading her weapons and checking her armor for damage. 

"Ghost, where are we?" She asked. Her Ghost materialized before her. 

"I...I think we're on Earth. In Japan, which you already knew." The mech answered. "But very far back in time. Before the Golden Age even began?" 

Ariana sighed again. "Oh you have got to be joking." 

\------------------

Tracer watched Bayne, who was being tailed by Rienhardt. The Titan easily evaded his hammer, and retaliated by slamming a fist into Riendhart's thigh, causing the giant to buckle. Bayne quickly lifted himself up in the air, getting above Riendhart, and blasted him with his shotgun. The giant man dropped to the ground, and Bayne ran off before anyone else could arrive.

\------------------

"Ariana. Can you hear me?" Bayne's voice sounded through the Hunter's Ghost. She was sitting outside of a coffee shop, in new clothes Ghost had gotten for her.

"Yeah. Where are you?" She asked. 

Bayne was apparently running, as he was breathing heavily. "I don't know. Haven't been keeping track. I'll have Ghost send you my coordinates soon. Be careful. Watch your six, Hunter."

\---------------------

 

(A/N: AW YISS. I LOVE HOW THIS CHAP TURNED OUT. HIT ME WITH THEM COMMENTS.)


	2. Unanswered Questions

"Okay, so what the hell is happening, and why are there people trying to kill us?" Bayne asked. Ariana and he had regrouped at the coffee shop, and now were working out their predicament. 

Ariana let her Ghost answer. "It seems that when we were fighting those Vex in the Vault of Glass, after we defeated Atheon? Apparently a Time Rift of sorts opened, and sucked us in. The current year is 2076. Long before even the Golden Age." The mech whirred and clicked, projecting a hologram of the Time Rift.

"According to the current media, there is a group in this world known as Overwatch. Heroes of sorts. They were disbanded years ago, but they still operate covertly." The machine paused, going through other media. "They have a rival as well. Talon. Not much on them."

\------------------

"Did anyone else see those two new guys?" Angela asked, sitting at the small table at headquarters.

Lena nodded, rubbing her bicep. "The big one hits hard." 

Rienhardt scoffed. "I'll say." He bellowed, laughing. 

\------------------

Bayne stood from the table. "Ariana. I'm going to find us somewhere we can stay. You go ahead and figure out a form of contact with this 'Overwatch.' If anyone can help with our situation, they can." 

"Will do." The Hunter gave a two fingered salute. Bayne walked down the street, muttering quietly to his Ghost.

Ariana tapped her hands on the table anxiously, and her Ghost materialized. "Ghost, look for places that have to do with Overwatch. I want to head to one of their bases. Make contact." 

The machine clicked. "Alright. gimme a minute." He closed his "eye" and started burrowing into the internet.

\------------------------

Short. I know. 

It's my story.

I'll write how I want.


	3. Clash of Blades

Ariana had been found. She was currently running from some kind of humanoid robot, that wielded a sword and ninja stars. 

"Ghost, where's he at?" She asked quietly. 

Ghost made a worried noise. "He's all over the place. Too fast for me to keep up." Then he gasped. "RIGHT BEHIND YOU!" 

Ariana suddenly felt immense pain on her back, and crumpled to the ground. 

"Do not try to run" The robot said. "It will only slow your death." 

Ariana suddenly Shade-stepped back onto her feet, and brought out her sword, Sol Edge. 

The robot-guy drew his own blade, a long katana, and assumed his stance. He went in for a slash, which Ariana blocked, and the Hunter was thrown off her feet by his strength. 

"Not even Exo Titans hit that hard, what IS he?" Ghost monologued out loud. He began to scan him, as Ariana continued fighting.

The Awoken could barely keep up with his strikes, having to either evade or block with Solar Forged Guard. She finally had enough, and slammed the blade into the ground, causing a small scale wave of fire to push her attacker back. He quickly straightened himself and held his sword ready.

"You are good with your weapon, worthy of the Dragonblade. I am Genji Shimada. It would do me honor to know your name as well." He sounded Eastern Asian, by the way he pronounced r's. 

Ariana slid her helmet off, and Ghost transferred it into data. "I am Ariana Blackwell. Hunter class Guardian of the Vanguards Tower. Rank 40 Nightstalker." She leveled Sol Edge and prepared for his attacks.

The light on the mask covering Genji's face dimmed for a moment, then glowed brightly. His blade flashed green and an ethereal dragon seemed to surround him. "Ryujin no ken wo kurae!"

She braced herself for the attack, and nearly buckled under the immense pressure. The Light within her flared and her blade was cloaked in the energy of the Void. "I WILL NOT FALL, NOT TODAY!" She shouted, throwing Genji back and causing him to slam into a wall. He surged forward again and this time used his Swift Strike, causing Ariana to drop Sol Edge and drop to her back. She immediately got back up and with just her hands, evaded Genji's incoming strike and suplexed him onto the ground. She attached a smoke grenade to his side, and he flew back a few feet when it detonated. 

Genji coughed and hacked in the smoke. "A worthy strike." He choked. He drew his smaller wakazashi, and Swift struck again. Ariana couldn't hold out much longer. Her body had no time to regenerate, and if she died here she wasn't sure if Ghost could bring her back. She summoned the Void energy within her once again, and it took the form of the Void Bow. She jumped into the air and fired three bolts from ShadowShot, and they each formed tethers that held Genji in place. The cyborg leveled his blade once more, and the dragon surrounded his body again. 

Ariana lifted Sol Edge and slammed the blade into him, only for Genji to reflect the attack and retaliate with several shuriken. "The Dragon becomes me!" He could hardly move, but the Dragon seemed to empower him, and he slashed through the restraints, and move towards the Hunter.

Another Swift Strike, and Genji cut through the armor on Ariana's chest. Another slash, and Sol Edge had run out of ammo, the blade shrinking into the hilt. Ariana pulled out her field knife, and threw a flurry of frenzied attacks. 

Genji easily evaded them and knocked the blade out of her hands. In one swift motion, he threw her against the wall and bonked her on the head, knocking her unconscious.

\-----------------

Octis sat on top of the small desk in the lab, watching Winston work on...whatever he was doing. 

The gorilla grunted quietly. "Not that I mind the company, but don't you have anything you should be doing?" He asked.

The mage shook his head. "Not at the moment, no. Lena still hasn't come back with any information, so for the moment I'm just waiting for her." 

Winston shrugged and went back to work, muttering quietly to himself. 

After a minute, Octis started to grow tired of watching Winston, and decided to go to his bunk. 

\---------------

Genji stepped off of the ship, onto the landing stage at Watchpoint Gibraltar. He had Ariana slung over his shoulder, and began walking towards the entrance of the base. 

As he opened the blast door, Winston looked up from his project. 

"Ah Genji, you're back." He smiled warmly at the cyborg who nodded in response. 

Then Winston noticed the unconscious woman Genji was carrying. "Who is that?" 

The ninja set Ariana down, sitting her upright against the stairwell. 

"Her name is Ariana. She interrupted our mission in Hanamura. Someone else was with her, but I do not know where he went." He took his weapons off, and released his face mask. 

Winston adjusted his glasses and pushed the things on his desk aside. "Is she with Talon?" 

Genji shook his head. "No. I have no idea who she's with. She said something about the Vanguard." 

The scientist rubbed his chin. "Hm...I'll have to look into this."

\-----------------

Bayne received a transmission from Ariana's Ghost, just before she lost to Genji.

"BAYNE! We need help. Ariana's been defeated. She's unconscious, and the Light within her is...it's silent. Not responding to me. I don't know where we're being taken, but I'm going to stay integrated in her armor until it's safe. Here are our current coordinates." Ghost said a series of numbers and compass directions. 

Bayne ran his hand over his head. "That isn't good. She's off the island. Ghost," The Exo summoned his "Can you get my jumpship?" 

To his surprise, the mech nodded. "I've been digging in my systems. Apparently our ship, has been turned into programmable matter! Just like an ammo synth!" Ghost flew up into the air, and projected a wide birth of light from his "eye."

Their jumpship, a Javelin, appeared out of seemingly nothing, and Bayne was transmatted into the pilot seat. "It is good to be back." He said to himself. He punched in the coordinates that Ariana's Ghost gave them, and fired up the thrusters, setting off for them. 

\-----------

Ariana woke up to faraway noises. An electric drill buzzing, quiet grumblings, and occasionally foot steps. She wiped her eyes with the back of her hands, and found her gloves had been removed. She looked herself over, and saw her entire outfit of armor and her cloak, her precious Highest Squidder cloak, had been taken off and replaced with a plain teal workout top, and a pair of black sweatpants. She squeaked and covered her exposed midriff, and looked around the room. 

It looked like a makeshift lab, not unlike the small workspace Ikora had back at the Tower. Bits of tech were strewn all over, a few chalkboards were covered in equations Ariana couldn't begin to understand. She saw her armor sitting on a table, with, yes, a gorilla, looking them over. She felt movement behind her back, and her Ghost popped out from its hiding spot.

"Oh thank goodness, you're awake." He said quietly. He quickly scanned her. "How are you feeling?" 

"I have a headache and I can't really see too well" She noted "But I did get clonked on the head so..."

She heard the sound of metal hitting the floor in the rhythm of footsteps and immediately shut up.

"Our friend is awake, it seems." Genji stepped out of the bunk room.

Ariana glared at him. "Who took off my clothes. I will cut your throats out if you touched me anywhe-"

"It's alright, your little friend there took them off for us." The gorilla spoke from his current engagement. 

Ariana flushed white. "It talks....the gorilla talks..." 

"My name is Winston, and yes, I talk."

"Okay this is getting way to weird. Can I leave?" Ariana looked at the Cyborg next to her pleadingly. He gave no outward reaction.

"No. Not until we know who you work for. Who is 'The Vanguard'?" Genji asked her.

She shook her head. "If I told you, you wouldn't believe me." Genji simply stared at her. "FINE. I'll tell you."

"The Vanguard are a group of the three strongest Guardians, the protectors of humanity. These Guardians are each assigned a Ghost. The Ghost can revive us, hack into technology, and transmit objects in the world into programmable matter." Ariana stopped and took a breath. "Now, none of you will believe this, but somehow, when I was fighting these machines called the Vex, on the planet Venus, me and my friend Bayne-66 got sucked into some kind of trans-dimensional portal. This year is 2076, right?" Genji nodded. "Okay, well, where I'm from, it's more than 700 years in the future."

Genji sighed. "You're right. It is hard to believe that." 

"Ghost, would you mind doing something to prove it?" Ariana asked. The tiny mech nodded and thought for a moment. He then played footage of Ariana and Bayne's fight against Atheon, Time's' Conflux. He showed the the Rift between worlds that opened as Atheon fell, and how the two got sucked into it.

"That uh...that is quite a machine you have." Winston noted. Ariana glared at him.

"He's not a machine. He's a being of pure Light and you'd do well to remember that." 

Genji stopped the two before they could start arguing. "Now that we've seen that, I believe you." He said. "Why did you interrupt our mission, though?"

Ariana nodded. "Bayne and I didn't mean too. We heard gunfire, and being Guardians, that meant trouble to us. So we ran in to see what was going on, found this sniper lady-"

"Widowmaker." 

"Whatever. Anyway I tried to talk to her, she shot at us, Bayne took her down, and then we took off."

"And where is this 'Bayne'?" Winston asked. 

"Honestly? Probably back in Japan."

Ghost spoke up. "Actually..."

"Ghost, what did you do?" She glared at the mech.

"I gave him our coordinates when we were being taken here."

Ariana facepalmed. She looked up to Genji. "How well defended is this place?"

"Very."

"Oh my god Bayne is going to die." Ariana stood up. "Ghost, tell him we're okay. NOW."

Genji crossed his arms. "You're not off the hook yet. We'll keep you on the island, but you are free to wander as you like. Just don't touch anything." The Cyborg turned back to the bunk room, and shut the door.

Winston simply grunted and turned back to his work. Ariana took that as the okay to walk around, and she immediately grabbed her cloak. She put it on and then stepped out of the main door, looking at Winston for any objections.

\-----------------

Bayne's ship shot forward, reaching top speed almost instantly. He very nearly passed the island before he could stop. 

"Bayne, can you hear me?" Ghost spoke through the receiver.

"Yeah, how's Ariana?" 

"We're fine. You can land here, but do NOT engage anyone. These are NOT hostiles."

Bayne whistled. "Already makin' friends, huh?" He asked. "Alright alright, no hostility."


	4. Unexpected Guests

Ariana wandered around the complex, looking at, and (although it was very tempting) not touching, the machinery. 

Bayne however, was having much less fun. Lena had arrived directly after he did, and immediately her weapons were on him. 

Bayne held his hands up, showing he was unarmed. "I am not here to cause trouble. My friend was taken here, and I want her back." He said.

Tracer still held her weapons up. "Sorry love, can't help ya." 

Bayne growled quietly. "I wanted to do this peacefully. In and out." He held his hands on, ready for Ghost to give him a weapon. "But if you want to do this in a way that'll end with you dead, then I can oblige." Ghost got the message, and dropped him his rifle. 

"Bayne?" The Titan turned around, and saw Ariana running towards him. She hugged him tightly and he returned the gesture.

"You okay?" He asked, receiving a nod in response.

Ariana noticed Tracer behind him, her weapons still out, but not aiming at them. She looked Bayne up and down, and saw his rifle. She immediately grabbed it and threw it on the ground. 

"These guys aren't hostile, Bayne. Not yet. Don't fight them." She warned. 

Bayne scoffed. "I dunno, kidnapping you and trying to shoot me sounds pretty hostile."

"We did shoot at them first."

"...Fair point." Bayne receded. "Where's your armor?" He looked disapprovingly at her new attire. 

Ariana shrugged and crossed her arms. "They had to confiscate it. I guess." She looked at Tracer over his shoulder. "Excuse him. He's here for me."

\----------------

"This armor, the materials? I cannot identify them." Athena's digitized voice noted. "It's composed of elements that are not on the periodic table." 

Winston let out a long, tired sigh. "How dense are the materials?" He asked. "I need to know so that I can cut into it."

Athena 'mmm'-ed. "The materials are far harder than any known metal." She said. "Self repairing. Cutting into it won't work. It will fix itself as soon as it's damaged."

"Self repair?" Winston said, surprised. "In this day and age? We're decades from that."

"Hit it if you don't believe me."

Winston complied, slamming his fist into the chest plate, and leaving a small dent in it. 

"...Ow." He rubbed his injured hand, and watched the armor. The dent began to push out, and before he knew it, it was fully repaired. 

Winston picked the chest piece up. "It's like I didn't even hit it." He muttered.

Winston heard the door opening and set the piece down, turning to greet the guests.

Ariana stormed up to him. "What are you doing to my armor!?" She demanded. She pushed *Or rather, he let her push* Winston out of the way, and Ghost transmatted her armor onto Bayne's ship.


	5. Recruitment

Two weeks later...

Genji entered the bunkspace, where Ariana and Bayne were staying. He interrupted their conversation with an 'ahem'. 

"Winston wants to see you, both." He noticed Ariana's deadpan stare. "Now."

\------------

Winston was where he normally was, at his worktable, tinkering with a small piece of machinery. He looked up when the two Guardians entered, and smiled warmly at them.

Bayne crossed his arms and leaned on the doorway. "So what's up?" He asked.

The scientist put the little machine down. "I'm sending you two into the field. In the time you've been with us you've displayed some remarkable abilities, I've never seen anything like them." He said. "So, I figured, why not put them to use? I can see you in action, learn more about your predicament, and you'd be helping the greater good." 

Ariana sighed. "Never a break for us, huh?" She muttered sarcastically. 

"It's entirely up to you, of course."

"We'll do it." Bayne spoke for the two of them. 

\---------------------------------

Several hours later, Temple of Anubis

Ariana hid behind the pillar, gunfire whipping past, inches from her face. 

"I did NOT sign up for this!" She shouted through comms.

"Oh quit it, you've been in worse." Was Bayne's reply. "And you didn't 'sign up' for anything." 

She heard a shout, and peeked from cover to see Bayne using Fist of Havoc in the center of the Control Point, destroying all the opponents within. 

Ariana Shade-stepped onto the ground, reloading he rifle at the same time. Genji and Reinhardt weren't far behind. 

"We need to keep moving" Genji instructed. "Capture the other objective, and this place will be under our control." 

Ariana nodded and led the way, leaping into the air when gunfire could be heard. She landed on top of a small building just outside the archway. 

Pharah landed beside her, reloading her launcher. 

"I will scout ahead." Ariana said. She jumped off the roof and took off down a small pathway to the right. Using a smoke bomb, she turned invisible and peeked over a small wall of stacked bricks. 

"Oh dear." She muttered. She could see a sentry gun, the sniper from Japan, a hulking beast of man with cybernetic gauntlets, and she could feel that others where hidden, waiting to come out. 

She sprinted back as quietly as possible. When she got back to the roof she noticed everyone had gathered there. So far on their team they had Reinhardt, Pharah, Genji, Mercy, and the two Guardians.

"Things aren't looking good on our end." The Hunter stated. "They've got themselves a makeshift fortress in there." She had Ghost project an image of the other team's defenses. 

Pharah took it all in. "Big one" She said, looking at Bayne "You will go first. Throw your grenade at the wall adjacent of the Bastion." She pointed at the sentry gun. "Then I want you to use that charge of yours on whoever gets in your way."

Ariana looked up at the archway. "I'll give us some cover fire from up there." She stated, pointing at the arch.

Pharah continued to give each of them a specific job, and after about 30 seconds, the group made their way towards the point.

\--------------------------

Widowmaker peered through the scope of her rifle, waiting for someone's head to pop up. 

There! She fired a shot at max charge right in between her targets eyes. But, much to her surprise, they didn't go down. They didn't even slow down their charge. 

Bayne was inches from her in a matter of miliseconds. He used his Shoulder Charge to slam her into the wall, knocking her out. He threw his lightning grenade at the Bastions feet, sending a focused bolt of electricity through the machine. 

Ariana sent shot after shot into anyone who tried to interrupt her teams actions. Some purple-coated lady tried to hack Reinhardt so he couldn't use his Barrier, she put a stop to that quickly, the Bastion managed to survive Bayne's grenade, she ended him with ease. She faltered when she felt a chill running down her back. The Hunter turned to become face to face with the barrel of a black shotgun. The trigger clicked just as her helmet flashed on, and she was thrown off the arch by the spread. She recovered just before hitting the ground and stuck the landing, just barely. 

Faust blocked the Titan's Shoulder Charge with his barrier. He threw the Exo off of him, and the two began to fight with only their fists. Faust slammed his hands downward, trying to crush Bayne, but the Titan evaded, and he only succeeded in making a small crater in the ground. Bayne slammed his knee into Faust's face, then made three quick jabs to his stomach, followed by a Sparta-style kick to the chest. The beast of a man hit the other wall so hard he cracked the bricks, down for the count. 

Genji drew his his enhanced odachi, ready to 1v1 Reaper. He deflected the spread of the former Blackwatch Agent's shotguns, sending them back at him. The taller of the two suddenly faded, turning into a ghost-like being. He reformed behind Genji, making the cyborg flip around to face him. 

"Die." Reaper pulled the triggers, pelting Genji with gunfire. Genji jumped up over his head, swinging his blade and tearing Reaper's hood. He used his Swift Strike when he landed, cutting through the former agent, and watching him drop to the ground.

"Tch. あなたは真剣に私を打つと期待できません." *You can't seriously expect to beat me.* Genji turned and made his way down the arch. He helped Ariana clear out the stragglers, and afterwards, the team captured the objectived.


	6. Arrival

Back at Gibraltar....

"Now that, that is how you dish out justice! Wunderbar!" Reinhardt clapped the two Guardians on the back, nearly knocking Ariana off her feet. The team stepped off the airship, and made way into the main building. Winston and Octis greeted them after they entered, and asked for a full report.

\------------------------

Dorado, main complex...

The Chosen Knight looked around at its new surroundings, muttering in the Hive tongue. Its companion, a Chosen Wizard, flitted about, trying to find Light to feed off of.

"Neros, the Unerring." The Wizard called to him. "This world does not have the Light. I cannot sense the Traveler's vile radiance."

Neros grunted. "It is another world for us to destroy, then." The Knight proclaimed. "Valion, our spawn will devour this world, and all that reside here. Come. We have work to do."

\----------------------

That night, South Korea...

The bright pink Meka-unit flew forward, using its thrusters to gain speed. Faust braced himself for the impact, and caught the Meka, stopping it in its tracks. 

"Is zhat all?" He taunted, trying to break open the glass shielding its pilot, Hana "D.Va" Song. She growled and swung the Meka's right cannon, throwing the German off. Faust cackled and threw one of the many tiny cars at the girl, it slamming into her and carrying her Meka with enough force to crush a tank.

She and her Meka recovered quickly. Hana looked at her HUD, and saw her shields had less than half remaining. The pilot opened a small compartment and held her hand over a red button that had a smiling bunny on it. She fired the jets and her Meka sped forward, and she hit the button just before colliding with Faust.

"Nerf this!" She yelled, jumping out of the cockpit and heading for cover. Her Meka collapsed in on itself, glowing bright green, until finally it exploded, destroying or throwing back everything around it.

D.Va held her pistol ready, and peeked from her hiding spot. There was too much smoke to see, so she waited until it cleared up. 

Something bright blue shone through the smoke, and eventually revealed itself to be an energy shield, surrounding Faust. 

She looked at the giant in horror, in awe that he survived her Meka's self destruct. 

Faust's body lit up bright red, and an ethereal wolf seemed to flow from his arms. "Die Stärke des Wolfs gehört mir!" He moved to fast for her to react, picked her up by the throat, and thrust her down into the roof of a car, crushing it.

She cried out, blood already flowing from the back of her head. Faust pulled his fist back, ready to hit her with all he had. He lunged, aiming right for her heart, and his hand hit something hard.

"Healing shield!" A thick, Spanish accented voice shouted. A white aura surrounded D.Va's body, filling her with strength and fixing her wounds. 

A small man, shorter than Hana by a good 7 inches, stood between her and Faust. He had a set of mechanical wings on his back, a small pistol in his left hand, and a glowing orb in his right. 

"Crippling shield!" He threw the orb at Faust, making the huge man stagger back slightly. 

He turned to Hana, and helped her up. 

"Who are you?" She asked, wincing from the pain in her back. He glanced over his shoulder, and saw that Faust had disappeared. Not a trace of him was left.

"Diego Vasquez" He replied "Call sign Icarus. I'm with Overwatch."

"How did you know I was here?"

Icarus smiled and put his hand on his hip. "Winston put a tracker in your mech."

\----------------------

The dream started out okay. 

Ariana was in familiar territory. The Guardian's bunk section in the Tower. She made her way down the corridor, glancing into the open doors. She saw Guardians of all races, mingling in each one. 

She stopped at one in particular. Angels' dorm was uniquely decorated, covered with some Fallen style tech, with a few odd designs spray painted on it. She pushed it open and found the Warlock sitting criss-crossed on her bed, eyes closed and concentrating on something.

Lanka was in there as well, sitting upside down in the chair in the corner, reading a book. 

"I can see her!" Angel said, making the Hunter jump. "She's in here! I SEE HER!" She jumped up off her bed and stood in front of Ariana, smiling wide. 

"You...you can see me?" She asked. Angel nodded in response, embracing the Hunter.

"We've been worried sick about you!" She exclaimed. "Where's Bayne, is he okay?"

Ariana sat down on the floor. "He's fine. We're fine."

"Shit, you're starting to fade out." Angel cursed. "Where are you?" 

Ariana could feel herself waking up. "Long story." She answered. "Listen, go to the Vault of Glass. Find the place where we killed Atheon." 

"Ariana?" Was all Angel could get out before she was gone.

\---------------------

"Shit." Ariana laid back in her bed, mulling over what just happened. She decided against telling Bayne about it. It was most likely just a dream, anyway.


End file.
